happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blood and lost innocence
Blood and lost innocence es un episodio de Crónicas de guerra. Personajes Principales * Scarlet * Jiāng Secundarios * Bái * Reapy * Soldados del Reino de Genesis Apariciones * Generic Tree Friends (Ya muertos) Trama "Cuando termino la gran guerra casi todos los lugares del mundo quedaron destrozados. Ahora los pocos supervivientes que quedan con vida deambulan buscando suministros entre las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades que tiempo atrás yacían erigidas y orgullosas en el horizonte, pero no solo es del hambre, la sed o el refugio de lo que tienen que preocuparse, de vez en cuando los soldados del RG realizan patrullas diarias por la zona y cuando no son ellos bandidos o tribus del Deep Plague masacran a los supervivientes que quedan así que hay que andar con cuidado." Localización: Ruinas de Toronto (Antigua Canadá). En la escena se aprecia una joven Scarlet la cual esta registrando lo que parece ser una tienda de cómic abandonada. Mientras esta esta de espaldas leyendo algo su hermano Jiāng aparece por detrás con un cráneo en las manos. Ambos hermanos visten prendas raídas y sucias. Jiāng dice a su hermana que se de la vuelta, Scarlet obedece y justo en ese momento su hermano le muestra el cráneo pagándoselo a la cara y gritando "Buuu". Scarlet se asista da un grito y cae hacia atrás clavándose en el suelo por las púas. Jiāng ríe a carcajadas mientras que su hermana con los ojos llorosos intenta liberarse. Jiāng ayuda a liberarla a lo que Scarlet dice que no a tenido gracia y le da un pequeño empujón. Jiāng pide perdón y dice que papa y mama le enviaron a buscarla y que como no vaya deprisa se quedara sin su ración de comida. Scarlet dice que enseguida va, recoge unas cosas y va con su hermano al refugio. En un cambio de escena se ve a ambos hermanos llegando a lo que parece ser el vestíbulo de un antiguo hotel, en medio de la sala hay una tienda de campaña junto a una hoguera y una olla encima. Bái y Reapy Aparecen y les dicen a sus hijos algo enfadados que por que habían tardado tanto y les recuerda que la zona es muy peligrosa. Ambos hermanos se disculpan y la familia empiezan a comer comida en latas de conserva. Después de comer Reapy dice que marcharan hacia el sur antes de que llegue el invierno pero que antes echaran un ultimo vistazo a la zona en busca de mas recursos. A la mañana siguiente se puede ver a Jiāng y Scarlet corriendo y jugando mientras se alejan de sus padres mientras caminan hacia el sur. Bái dice que no se alejen demasiado. Pronto ambos hermanos se alejan bastante de ellos y por accidente Scarlet cae en una zanja donde se ven los cadáveres de unos tree friends recientemente muertos. Justo cuando Scarlet va a gritar su hermano le tapa la boca y le dice que pueden seguir cerca los que hicieron eso. Scarlet asiente con la cabeza entre lagrimas y se levanta. Jiāng dice que lo mejor sera volver con papa y mama y contárselo. Ambos regresan junto a sus padres pero justo antes de llegar observan a lo lejos a unos soldados del RG con Bái y Reapy de rodillas mientras que los soldados les apuntan con un arma y revisan sus cosas. Scarlet intenta correr hacia ellos pero es detenida por su hermano. Justo en ese momento uno de los soldados ordena la ejecución de ambos matando a Bái y Reapy. Ambos hermanos se quedan en shock al ver la muerte de sus padres. De repente un soldado ve a los hermanos y este empieza a disparar pero ambos reaccionan a tiempo y se escapan entre los escombros de la ciudad. Los soldados les empieza a seguir en un vehículo así que Jiāng decide entrar por una apertura que lleva a las alcantarillas junto a su hermana. Ambos recorren las alcantarillas prácticamente a oscuras solo viéndose algo de luz a través de las pequeñas grietas que dan a la superficie. Un par de soldados entran a las alcantarillas y empiezan a seguirlos. Tras un rato corriendo ambos hermanos llegan hasta una zona sin salida, Jiāng le dice a Scarlet que se oculte tras unos escombros y ella obedece, los soldados llegan y ambos apuntan con sus armas a Jiāng y se preparan para ejecutarlo. En ese momento Scarlet sale de su escondite, se arranca una púa y se lo clava a uno de los soldados en el cuello. El otro soldado se voltea y justo cuando va a disparar a Scarlet Jiāng coge una piedra y golpea al soldado restante en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo a continuación empieza a golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza hasta matarlo. En ese momento ambos hermanos empiezan a llorar y se abrazan. Tras salir de las alcantarillas ambos hermanos se ponen de camino hacia el sur. Scarlet mientras camina agarra un trozo de cristal roto del suelo y con el empieza a cortarse en el brazo. Jiāng la detiene y le grita que por que hizo eso, entonces ella le muestra el corte, en el se pude ver la imagen de Reapy y Bái junto con la descripción Requiesce in Pace. Jiāng da un suspiro, se arranca un trozo de su ropa y con este le venda la herida a Scarlet. A continuación se vuelven a poner en marcha. Unos días mas tarde Jiāng dice que le muestre la herida para limpiarsela, Scarlet al principio se niega diciendo que no dejara que le quite lo único que le queda de ellos a lo que Jiāng le responde que solo quiere limpiarla. Scarlet finalmente se deja. Mientras que Jiāng se la limpia le dice que no debería de haberlo hecho. Ella se pone a llorar y hace que a su hermano le empiecen a salir lagrimas, este abraza Scarlet y ella dice que les hecha de menos. Jiāng responde que el también pero que hay que seguir a delante. Scarlet le pregunta que adonde irán ahora, el le dice que papa y mama siempre hablaban del Black List y como ellos se enfrentaban al RG así que irán a buscarlos. Moraleja Nothing is lost as long as we remember it. Nada esta perdido conque podamos recordarlo. Muertes y Heridas Muertes * Bái y Reapy son ejecutados. * Dos soldados del Reino de Genesis son asesinados por Jiāng y Sccarlet. * Varios Generic Tree Friends aparecen ya muertos a manos del RG. Heridas * Scarlet se hace su "tatuaje" en el brazo. Curiosidades * Es el episodio donde se explican muchas cosas sobre el origen de Jiāng y Scarlet. * Bái y Reapy no vuelven a revivir a partir de aquí pero se seguirán viendo en el pasado. * Es el primer episodio de Neizov sobre crónicas de guerra. * Tanto Jiāng como Scarlet aparecen con un tamaño algo mas pequeño que un tree friend normal, esto se deve a que aun son menores aquí. Categoría:Episodios